If Only In My Dreams
by TheLoverOfBooks
Summary: Christmas was different without Percy missing...   Post TLO, no Son of Neptune spoilers at all! Basically how I envisioned Annabeth's Christmas without Percy. Percabeth, big time. Merry Christmas!


(A/N) Set right after TLH.

"_I'll be home for Christmas. You can count on me._

_Please have snow, and mistletoe, and presents by the tree." – _"I'll Be Home for Christmas," by Michael Buble.

Christmas was different at camp this year, with Percy away and anxiety in the heads of nearly everyone. Holiday tradition proceeded, with a huge celebratory feast and a Christmas campfire, but there were no solstice Olympus trips and everyone's mind was elsewhere. There was a short break from the work on the Argo II, but it was obvious the campers wished to continue. They had to, if they wanted to prevent Gaia from taking over.

By the end of the night on Christmas Eve, Annabeth was exhausted and relatively depressed. This was supposed to be her night with Percy… they had planned to go into the city and spend the night with his parents. It would have been fun, and they would have gone to see the tree, even though they had both seen it a few times before. Regardless, Annabeth wished that he was here. It was late, though, so Annabeth entered the Athena cabin and fell asleep almost instantly upon hitting her mattress.

_Annabeth found herself in a wide expanse, what must have been an abandoned field. Trees surrounded her on all four sides, and a light flurry of snow descended from the sky. It landed in her hair in a pretty powder, and as she glanced around she saw a figure, Percy, hulking in the distance. He bounded toward her and in a second they were together. Burying her head in his shoulder, Annabeth never wanted to part from him. _

"_I miss you," she whispered, and he held her close to him. _

"_I miss you too, Annabeth." They stood there for a couple of moments, which seemed like an eternity in a place where no time passed. He pulled apart from her, keeping her hand in his. _

"_Well, let's go!" he stated, pulling her in the direction of an invisible destination. _

"_And where are we going?" she asked him. _

"_To celebrate Christmas, of course," he grinned at her. She laughed, allowing him to pull her along. Their environment shifted and they were before the humongous tree in the middle of New York City. They spent what seemed like the whole night together, peering in the shop windows and eating sweets. They even found themselves beneath mistletoe once, and Percy kissed her spontaneously. It was horribly romantic, especially for Annabeth, and she blushed when they pulled apart. All too soon; however, they found their scene shifting back to the field of snow. _

_A frown on both of the teenager's faces, Percy pulled Annabeth to him one last time, kissing her like he had never before… as if he would never see her again. He pulled away and retrieved a small velveteen box from his pocket. Glancing at it, Annabeth reproached. "Percy..." she murmured, but he opened it nonetheless. It contained a fragile looking necklace, gold with a short, thin chain and a pendant on the end. A petite sea green pearl, held within a rounded glassy setting. He clasped it about her neck, stepping back to admire it. "You didn't have to get me anything," she stated._

"_It's okay… it's beautiful, like you." Annabeth blushed, shoving him lightly. _

"_You're such a Seaweed Brain! But…thank you, Percy." She kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Don't forget me," she pleaded, looking him in the eye._

"_I won't. I promise," he said, though he looked uncertain. _

_The moment they pulled apart, it was over. _

Annabeth awoke, cheeks sticky with tears she hadn't realized she had shed. She groaned, the light of dawn blazing onto her once-sleeping form. Marching to the bathroom with a newfound purpose, she splashed her face with water and brushed her teeth.

She would find Percy. She would find Percy and make him remember her, if it was the last thing she did. It was still early in the morning, and curiosity ate at her being. Slipping on her Yankee's cap, she wandered into the Poseidon cabin. It didn't take her long to find it. On his nightstand was the same velveteen box that she had seen in her dream. Hands shaky, she dared to open it up. Sure enough, the necklace sat in the box. After a long moment, she shut the box quickly and placed it back where she had found it, leaving the Poseidon cabin and taking off her hat to enter her own.

She sat on her bunk in defeat, waiting for her cabin mates to awaken. A fleeting thought crossed her mind, and she got out her spray bottle. She started pressing the handle and water misted out, forming rainbows in the sun. She tossed in a drachma. "O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson." The screen flickered, but revealed nothing. She stopped misting, sitting back and glancing at the picture she had on the wall of the two of them. _I'll find you Percy, I promise._

Percy Jackson shook awake in the early, early morning, finding himself once again in the quarters of Lupa the wolf. He remembered… Annabeth. Her name was Annabeth.

Annabeth, with blonde hair and gray eyes like a storm.

Her name was Annabeth.

Anna… she was blonde.

Her named started with an A…

Her image faded in his mind, and he slammed his fist into the wall in his frustration. Her image disappeared from his view, ever present but always far, far away. He would remember her… he had to.

He closed his eyes and fell back to sleep.

"_I'll be home for Christmas… if only in my dreams."_

__(A/N): Thank you so much for reading! I wish you all a very Merry Christmas or whatever you celebrate! :DD Please review, if possible. Constructive criticism is always needed, but even if you just want to say you read it I'd appreciate the comment! They really make my day :3


End file.
